Miss You
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Harry is missing his boyfriend- Draco. Draco, being the clever person he is- develops a way to talk somewhat face-to-face with Harry, and finds out that the boy's Aunt and Uncle are treating him worse than usual. But why? Rated T for language! DRACOxHARRY


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Miss You~<strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn." Harry cursed, pacing back and forth in his room and going over the past 2 hours. "Where's Hedwig? She'd better not of gone and got eaten by a bloody cat." The 14 year old chewed at his nails, in deep thought. He'd sent a letter to Draco- through Hedwig of course. It had been a rather boring one- just Harry drabbling on about his non-eventful summer, and how ready he was to go back to Hogwarts. And how much he missed Draco. ... Okay, it was mostly just about how much he wanted to see Draco. Though the blonde's replies were always short and to the point, though no one could say that the slytherin didn't put any feeling into the words he'd written down.

The brunette finally heard the flap of wings after much anticipation, opening the window with excitement only a child could possess. "What took you so long?" He didn't wait for a reply- for Hedwig was only an owl. The note folded up in between Hedwig's beak was pried away hastily and opened. The characters on the page painted his vision with nostalgia, he'd felt sick. Sick because he'd not be able to see Draco for another two months or so. "I miss Draco." He plopped down on his bed, rubbing his bothered stomach. Well, you could say he was homesick. After all, Hogwarts would always be much more of a home to him than his Aunt and Uncle's ever was. Speaking of them... they'd not said a word to him in days. Five to be exact. He'd wake up, make breakfast, eat, be locked away into his small attic of a room, and sleep. One meal a day just wasn't pulling him over- bathroom breaks were also a problem. He remembered back to five days...

_Flashback! (Woosh!)_

"Blasted boy! Where is my coffee?" Uncle Vernon sat sat at the kitchen table, rosy cheeks puffed out and newspaper in hand.

"It's almost ready, Uncle Vernon." Harry juggled a plate of pancakes in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other while trying to keep an eye on the juicy bacon that crackled away in the pan. He sat the plate and glass in front of his cousin- Dudley. After taming the spoiled rotten boy, and explaining why a bit of burnt sausage wasn't going to kill him, he returned to the nearly done bacon. He flipped it carefully, trying to avoid the possibility of burning himself with the angrily popping grease.

"Dammit boy! Coffee! Now!" Harry huffed and turned the stove down a bit, getting his Uncle Vernon's precious coffee for him. After doing so, he piled the hot bacon onto a plate and set it in the middle of the kitchen table, Dudley digging in right away while Aunt Petunia warned him about getting a 'tummy ache'. She glared at Harry with vicious eyes (daggers), spitting a rather rude, "Well go get the mail, boy!" He complied, hurrying out of the house and to the slightly rusted mailbox. As he opened it, he saw a neat looking letter, sealed shut with wax.

"Yes!" He whispered eagerly to himself, taking the letter out and stuffing it into his pant pocket. He scurried back into the house before his 'family' could find something else to complain about. He noted that Dudley had already finished off his food -No surprise there- and was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV in a very zombie-like way. Harry sorted through the mail, handing a few bills to his Uncle and some sort of invitation to Dudley. As he was walking back up to his room -AKA the attic- he felt a harsh tug at his pants before whipping around to see an irritatingly sly smirk on his cousin's face. He felt into his pocket urgently. The letter was no longer there. "Dudley! Give that back!" The young wizard in training whispered harshly, so that his Aunt and Uncle might not hear him. Harry tried to snatch the letter away, but Dudley protectively held it to his chest.

"Mum, Dad! Harry's got a _letter._" The gluttonous boy called out and waved said letter in the air, drawling out the word 'letter'. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in a few seconds later, confused.

"Who would send a letter to _him_? It isn't from that blasted school again is it?" Dudley shook his head in a fashion that indicated that it was indeed not from the school.

"It has some kind of snake on the seal- it's green." Harry cursed inside of his head, words that he'd never spoken aloud and that most would be appalled to hear escape his lips... well, besides a certain someone. Dudley ripped it open, like it was his own. Harry cursed the boy internally, _"Why does that twat have to be so nosy? Why can't he mind his own business?" _As he pondered those thoughts with stress that pressed itself so persistently onto his shoulders, he heard his cousin call out, snapping him out of his everlasting train of thought.

"Ooo, Harry has a girlfriend!" Dudley teased and sneered the words out of his piglet-like mouth. Harry stiffened. His face was red- not so much out of embarrassment but out of anger. What right did that prick have going through his personal things? He lunged forward and tried grabbing it out of Dudley's grubby hands once more, failing as he hit the ground with a thud. Dudley had tripped him.

"Why don't you read it out loud, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon stepped in front of his startled son, who was being held by an angry Aunt Petunia. The chubby boy held the letter out, clearing his throat.

"_Dear Harry,_" He started out dramatically, _"How have you been doing? I miss you- as cheesy as it sounds. I hope things are going well for you at home. Love you._" His sickeningly sweet voice halted for a few seconds, his face expression replaced with one of confusion.

"What is it sweety pie?" Aunt Petunia took her son by the shoulders and gently turned him around, a concerned glint on her dull eyes.

"Well... it's signed 'Draco'. Isn't that a boy's name?" The adults stared stupidly at one another. Uncle Vernon snatched the piece of paper from his son's greedy hands. After reading it, his squinty eyes grew large as a frightened Harry Potter stood, waiting for the blow to impact his face. Instead his hair was yanked viciously and he was dragged back into the attic, locked away for two days after. The words still rang in his ears.

"WE WILL **NOT **ACCEPT **FAGGOTS. YOU CAN STAY IN THAT BLASTED WORLD OF FREAKS FOR ALL WE CARE.**"

He couldn't resist. "WELL, THEN I WILL!"

_End of Flashback_

Harry felt even sicker as he read back over his most recent letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Things haven't been going that well. I don't think I can stand it here anymore. They found my letter and threw it away. They haven't nailed my windows shut yet, thank God. I wish I could go back. They won't talk to me and barely even treat me like an animal. I'm sick of it. I want to go back so bad..._

_I love you, _

_ Harry._

The next few paragraphs on the page didn't have a header, and looked like they had been scribbled down in a hurry- and angrily at that.

_What? Don't take that shit from them! And if they lay a finger on you kick the fucking shit out of them! Actually, don't. Just tell me and I'll handle it, okay? That's all you have to do._

_Love you, _

_ Draco._

_P.S. Touch your right pinky finger to the dot of ink on the bottom left of the page. (And if you already have- sorry about the surprise spell...)_

"Spell?" Harry did as he was told, and when his pinky made contact with the ink dot they both started to glow faintly. When the excruciatingly hot light got to much for him to bear, he pulled the appendage away and stuck it in his mouth.

The ink dot continued to glow, spreading out onto the page. "What?" He held the paper back away from his face, it was no longer hot. It flashed brightly and blinded Harry, making him shield his face with his forearm. As he pulled it back, the face of a concerned slytherin painted itself across the page. It was almost like he was staring through a paper-sized window.

"... Thank you for trying to melt my hand off. I really appreciated that." Harry's finger flooded with pain as he tried cooling it down with his mouth.

"Oops. My bad." The blonde smirked and then quickly put his serious face back on. "What's that on your face?" Harry felt his cheek, and then temple, realizing what concerned his boyfriend.

"Oh... it's... nothing?" He lied dumbly.

"Your terrible at lying. Did that prick of an 'Uncle' do this to you?" No response. "I'll snap his bloody neck!"

"Shut up! Your getting too loud. And no you _won't _come over and snap his bloody neck. It's just a little cut, nothing's wrong with me." Harry unconsciously smoothed his bangs down to cover the wound up.

"Dammit. Just... if he hits you again, beat the shit out of him, you hear me?"

"Yeah... and how the hell are you talking to me through a piece of paper again?"

"Magic." Draco's blunt answer made Harry roll his eyes.

"Well, I know that. I haven't learned about this spell..."

"I conjured up my own. You may applaud." Harry smacked his palms together once and kept an indifferent look on his face.

"Go Malfoy." Harry fake-cheered and Draco smiled- a genuine one too, at that. A slight creak was heard in Draco's background.

"Hey, I'll see you later- and remember- if he lays another hand on you: ..." The slytherin looked at his boyfriend in a certain way.

Harry sighed and finished the sentence. "Beat the fucking shit out of him." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Good boy. I'll contact you later, the paper will start glowing again if I do- if you want to contact me just do the same thing you did last time- love you."

"I love you too." Damn. Harry couldn't resist.

the blonde saw Harry bite his bottom lip and smirk. "Don't say it." Draco warned and pointed a finger toward his best friend.

The brunette smiled slyly. He blew a kiss toward the paper dramatically and fakely smiled with a sickeningly sweet "Drakey-kins." The blonde shook his head.

"I'm out." Draco announced.

"Of crack?"

"That too." And with that the paper returned to normal. Harry grinned. Somehow just talking to his boyfriend made him feel so much better. He sighed and plopped back down onto his small bed. Yep- this was going to be a long two more months. But at least it'll all be worth while when he goes back to Hogwarts.

"Miss you, Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>... My first HP fanfic... be nice and REVIEW! (Sorry if it seems somewhat off- I haven't really been keeping up with the Harry Potter movies or books, so I apologize. :)<strong>


End file.
